The Product Of Their Defeat
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: despite being imprisoned in a unfamiliar world,she always has a genuine smile hidden under all the grime, who has happiness hidden in some secret pocket of her baggy jacket. The sobbing girl with her purple gray eyes and soft round face, Ishida Hinata


_**This is an Ishida Hinata one-shot. Go ahead. Contemplate the crack. THEN READ MY CHERABELLUMS!**_

_**Italics means that Hinata's speaking in her own dialect and no one but Ishida (and maybe Hitsugaya) can understand her, yeah, I gave Hinata her own dialect, because let's face it, she's from a different dimension. Of course the language is going to differ. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own. **_

"Niisan!" The girls screams rip through the meeting hall, she broke from the arrancar that were holding her back. She seems unaware of the strength it must have taken to break free.

The two female arrancar that had been holding her looked at their own hands in shock.

She runs towards a crumpled bleeding figure on the floor. She falls to her knees beside him.

"Niisan!" She lifts the boy so he is cradled against her. His blood is flowing onto her now. The deep red fluid saturating her torn and already dirty lavender jacket.

"H-Hi-na"

"L-let me die with pride"

"Be free, Hinata-sama"

She shook her head. He touched her cheek, his eyes finally closing.

"N-N-Nii-?" Her entire form trembled as if hit by an earthquake. She holds something in one trembling hand.

I felt the sorrow emanating from her. The crushing grief that caused the girls reiatsu to swirl and crash.

All the formally proud Taicho's of the gotei juusan can do now is stare at the product of their downfall. The sobbing girl with her purple gray eyes and soft round face.

The necklace that she wears trembles right along with her.

"_Y-Y-you pr-promised!"_ She sobbed, banging the floor as well as her dead brother's chest.

"_Y-You" _

"_Breath damn it!" she shook him. _

"_Come on! Open your eyes! Speak! " _

"_P-p-p-please!" _

"_I STILL NEED YOU!" _

Only me and perhaps Hitsugaya can follow her bird like screams and hear the words contained within her sorrowful wail.

She rose, her hands glowing blue.

"You're name… is Souske Aizen correct?" she speaks in our dialect now, her voice slow and raw. Her body shakes as her tears drip to the floor. Her bony legs shiver and shake.

"Why that is correct my pet" a mirthless chuckle escaped her.

"No. it is not correct"

"I never get it right the first time"

"You… are not Souske Aizen"

"You are the devil!" she screamed charging,

"Don't!" I yell out, but it too late

Her reiatsu covered palm leading. Her battle cry is proud, and I can't help but find her majestic.

Her long dark hair, flying behind her, the prideful wideness of her blank eyes. The clean streams of skin beneath her eyes that glimmer with tears and the mockingly bright sunlight that falls slanted across the hall.

So determined, even heading towards an opponent she cannot hope to defeat. But it doesn't seem to matter to her. She cannot see us, cannot hear us. All she seems to see is Aizen. Her enemy.

He merely smirks, at her. He doesn't even call up one of his many servants to defend him. He raises his hand. And with a single hand seal she falls. Screaming with obvious agony in her voice.

"W-What are you doing to her!" Hitsugaya screams out. Horrified by the sight writhing, agonized woman.

The woman who he feeds once each day, Who despite being imprisoned in a unfamiliar world, as a result of a conflict that she had nothing to do with, always has a genuine smile hidden under all the grime, who has happiness hidden in some secret pocket of her baggy jacket.

All the other Taichos are standing in silent shock. Both Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san turn their heads shame echoing from the pair's clenched fists. Unohana-san fiddled with her braid in quiet mourning for the girl, who she could see was gentle and kind much like her.

Komomura too is turned away. His fox like snout and huge hands scrunched tightly.

Soi-Fong-san as well as Yoroichi-san hold tight to each other's hands, Yoroichi twitching visibly, only barely holding herself back, while Soi-Fong is looking her former commander for help.

Korotsuchi and Kenpachi both watch with passive curiosity. The scientist and the fighter both curious as to what could cause the girl such pain.

Kuchiki Byakuya stares at the ground sorrow and shame spinning from every crack in his keiseikan, from the very position of his limp hands.

"_I will not be taken down" _her terse voice squeezed out as she tried to stand. Her knees smash together.

"Give it up, that seal with kill you in a matter of minutes" she shook her head. She mustered up her blue reiatsu again. And just like the first time she charged.

"Stop!" Ichigo finally found his voice.

"You'll be-"it's too late, she is already impaled on his sword. Blood spills from her mouth. Her hands merged into a complicated succession of seals.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu" _

"How is it you were able to do that!"

"Your reiatsu was sealed!"

"_You sealed my chakra through a device located on the outside of my stomach wall" _

"_You just stabbed right through it, which enabled me to summon" he_ pulled his zanpakto out of her.

"What a stupid child" 

"Her summons will not reach through the barrier around the seireitei"

'_no' _

_**And CUT! (Sorry I couldn't resist) well, read and review! APPRETIATE THE CRACKINESS!**_


End file.
